pulang
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [ruby's birthday fanfiction] meski raganya dilahirkan di Johto, tetap saja ia dapat merasakan Hoenn adalah rumahnya yang begitu dirindukan.


"Maaf Bu, sepertinya aku terlambat pulang ke rumah."

Dapat terlihat sosok pemuda ber _hoodie_ merah terang tersandar lesu pada salah satu kursi kereta. Kepalanya yang berhiaskan topi _beanie_ hitam-putih-merah itu tersandar pula pada jendela kereta, mengamati garis-garis pancawarna hasil pergerakan kereta yang terlewat cepat, mungkin dapat membuat mual jika terus-terusan mengamatinya. Tangannya pun terlihat malas untuk menggenggam _PokeGear_ , meski hatinya ingin terus menghubungi nomor yang tertera jelas di layar gawai tersebut.

"Waktu latihan terakhirnya terlambat satu setengah jam, jadwal kepulanganku jadi berantakan gara-gara itu …"

Mendadak, Popo yang tadinya duduk manis di atas _sport bag_ merah bergaris hitam di kursi sampingnya, mendapati _trainer_ nya yang dirundung emosi negatif. Dengan segera, ia dekati pemuda berhelaian hitam kelam itu lalu memosisikan diri pada pangkuannya. Tanpa dilihat pun, secara spontan tangan pemuda itu mengelus kepalanya dan bahkan mendekapnya.

"Ayah ada di rumah? Ah … tidak bisa pulang ya …. Sapphire bagaima—tidak bisa pulang juga?"

Sang Castform hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut pelatihnya, mendengar nada bicaranya barusan yang terdengar begitu sendu bercampur kecewa.

Tak seharusnya _trainer_ nya itu kecewa berlarut-larut di hari ini ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pulang**

 **Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka**

 **pulang © kurohippopotamus (kuurou)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Notes :**

 **-** **Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

 **-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/ _pairing_ /lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mana Ruby tahu kalau Tuhan tengah berbaik hati padanya di hari ulang tahunnya.

Buktinya, skenario keterlambatannya untuk pulang yang selalu berputar dalam otaknya malah tak terjadi sama sekali. Entah kereta cepat Johto yang dirasanya _terlalu cepat_ seperti biasanya, ataupun kapal laut yang ditumpanginya juga tak menahan laju hatinya untuk kembali pada keluarganya.

Ah, sayangnya pemuda beriris merah ini seakan tak dapat merasakan kemurahan hati Tuhan untuknya hari ini. Ia telanjur meyakini ayahnya kali ini tidak akan hadir di hari ulang tahunnya, begitu dengan keabsenan Sapphire kali ini. Belum lagi keterlambatan latihannya barusan sebelum ia pulang barusan yang justru mundur satu setengah jam itu.

Padahal, alasannya untuk pulang ke rumah di hari ulang tahunnya tak lain untuk kedua orang tersebut.

Pasalnya, Norman mendadak memenuhi panggilan rapat khusus _Gym Leader_ dan tak diketahui kapan rapat tersebut selesai. Sementara Sapphire yang saat ini sedang menuntut ilmu di Sinnoh (lebih tepatnya berguru kepada Professor Rowan), belum sempat meluangkan waktunya untuk pulang. Ruby sendiri sedang menuntut ilmu pula di Johto berdasarkan rencana sang ayah untuk mewariskan Petalburg Gym kepadanya nanti.

Dan ia baru mengetahuinya saat berada dalam setengah dari perjalanan pulangnya menuju Stasiun Olivine.

Menyebalkan memang, membuatnya mengutuk dalam hati atas kebetulan yang menyesakkan, di hari ulang tahunnya.

Mungkin Ruby dapat bersumpah bahwa ulang tahunnya saat ini adalah ulang tahun **_paling_** terburuk yang pernah terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mengapa Ruby kini enggan untuk pulang ke rumah, meski kakinya kini telah berpijak kembali di tanah region kepulauan itu?

Mendadak, ia justru ingin kembali ke Johto, lalu merayakan ulang tahunnya seorang diri, entah di mana. Semua skenario buruk yang terjadi kepadanya seakan menahannya untuk meluapkan rindu, dan sayangnya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan tiba di rumah.

Oleh karena itu, kini sang _Charmer_ memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri dari sana di _Secret Base_ nya, seakan merenungi keputusannya untuk pulang dalam keadaan peristiwa yang tak mengenakkan ini. Bisa dilihat para _pokemon_ nya yang kini bercengkrama dengan riangnya, sementara sang pemuda memilih untuk menikmati hamparan kanvas jingga dan sekelebat lapisan putih kapas dari mulut gua dengan segelas teh hangat di tangannya.

Masih bertanya-tanya, haruskah ia kembali ke rumah meski kedua orang yang sangat diharapkan kehadirannya ini justru seakan melawan keinginannya. Meski rasa rindu yang ada malah semakin bertambah, sesekali berkurang.

Rupanya hatinya tengah kurang ajar, memainkan kapasitasnya untuk memenuhi rasa rindu akan rumahnya.

"Hei," serentak mereka menengok ke arah sang pelatih yang juga menengok untuk memandangnya.

"… kalau kita kembali ke Johto lagi, bagaimana? Apa kalian suka?"

Ah, sayangnya mereka serentak menggelengkan kepala, tak setuju dengan saran Ruby tadi. Spontan, tahu-tahu Zuzu mendorong tubuh sang _Coordinator_ dengan kepalanya. Belum lagi Nana dan Mimi yang juga mengikuti si Swampert, apalagi Ruru yang tahu-tahu menarik kedua tangan Ruby seakan memaksanya untuk keluar. Semuanya seakan berteriak, memaksa pelatih mereka untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Hei, hei …! Tapi Ayah dan Sapphire tidak ada di sini, mereka tidak bisa pulang. Kita kembali ke Johto saja, ya …"

Sesaat keenam _pokemon_ berbeda spesies itu memandang polos bercampur sedih kepada pemuda beriris merah itu. Sayangnya, tatapan tersebut hanyalah bersifat sementara, malahan dorongan yang mereka terapkan semakin besar bahkan dapat membuat Ruby terjatuh.

"Ya, ya … kita pulang ke rumah."

Bersoraklah mereka mendengar ucapan sang _Charmer_ , berlomba-lomba memberi kecupan pada pipinya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tingkah para _pokemon_ nya inilah yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam kelam ini mampu membesarkan hatinya untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Tak ada salahnya bukan, merayakan ulang tahun di dalam situasi tak mengenakan (menurutnya) ini.

Toh, seduka apapun kenyataan yang dihadapi di rumah, tetap saja rumah adalah tempatnya kembali setelah berpaparan dengan segala kerumitan di luar sana.

Meski raganya dilahirkan di Johto, tetap saja ia dapat merasakan Hoenn adalah rumahnya yang begitu dirindukan. Tentu saja, karena di Hoenn lah, ia dapat meluapkan cinta kepada keluarga kecilnya.

Di Hoenn pula, ia dapat memadu kasih kepada perempuan yang selalu hidup dalam memorinya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan amat terpaksa, langkah berat dilakukan untuk mencapai pintu masuk rumahnya. Persetanlah dengan semuanya, setidaknya ia dapat menikmati hari ulang tahun dengan ibunya. Zuzu yang sudah bersenang hati memboyong Ruby untuk pulang, kini tertidur lelap di dalam _Pokeball_ nya, mungkin kelelahan berhubung tenaga yang digunakannya barusan cukup besar. Pemuda berambut hitam itu dapat membayangkan sang ibu yang bersantai di sofanya sembari menyesap secangkir kopi hangat lalu menunggu kepulangannya dan ayahnya, tak lupa suasana rumah yang begitu sepi tetapi teramat hangat.

Dipandangnya sejenak langit yang kini berganti warna menjadi biru kehitaman dengan puluhan atau ratusan bintang bersinar di sekelilingnya, pemandangan langit yang begitu dirindukan dan tak dapat ditemukan selama ini. Ah … entah sudah berapa lama ia tak berjumpa dengan langit seindah ini selama di Johto, pemandangan yang didapatinya hanyalah lampu-lampu dari gedung yang seakan mencakar langit dan mengusir bintang-bintang indah tersebut.

Sekarang, sepasang bulatan merah itu mengarah ke arloji yang dikenakannya. Pukul 8 malam, tidak terlalu buruk juga untuknya. Ruby hanya tahu, baik ibu maupun ayahnya pasti akan selalu menunggunya untuk pulang meskipun mungkin ia akan sedikit diinterogasi mengenai keterlambatannya itu.

Tangannya kini meraih gagang pintu rumahnya lalu membukanya seraya menghela napas. Tak terkunci, namun sepi. Hanya gelap remang-remang yang menyelubungi ruangan depan di rumahnya itu, membuat Ruby memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu melalui saklar yang terpasang di samping ambang pintunya.

"Aku pulang—"

—suara terompet dari dua penjuru seketika menginvasi indra pendengarannya, diiringi dengan serpihan kertas warna-warni yang menghujaninya.

 ** _"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"_**

Terkejut? Tentu saja!

Dan mana Ruby tahu, kalau di hadapannya kini sudah ada sang ibu yang membawa seloyang kue dengan beberapa lilin terpasang di atasnya. Belum lagi kerumunan kecil yang berada di belakang ibunya, bisa ia lihat para senior dan junior sesama _Dexholder_ yang masing-masing membawa balon beraneka warna, terlihat juga Wallace, Steven, dan Juan yang memegang _confetti_ di kedua sisinya, dan bahkan ia dapat melihat Gold dan Emerald yang menjadi pelaku atas invasi polusi suara untuknya.

Dan astaga … bahkan ia dapat melihat Norman dan Sapphire di antara kerumunan kecil itu, bahkan mereka berada paling depan bersama ibunya, bersama Professor Birch pula!

Lama terdiam pemuda itu di depan mereka, berusaha mencerna bahwa kerumunan dan segala keramaian di depannya hanya sebuah ilusi yang sengaja diciptakan untuk menyenanginya. Ingin ia cubit pipi ataupun tangannya sampai dapat mengaduh-aduh, tetapi tubuhnya mendadak kaku karena rasa tak percaya yang terus mengalir dari darahnya.

"Hei, jangan melamun!"

Yah, setidaknya senggolan dari Emerald mampu menyadarkan pikirannya yang hampir tak beraturan itu.

 _Haruskah ia marah?_

 _Atau … haruskah ia menangis terharu?_

Bahkan Ruby tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sang _Charmer_ mendadak kehilangan segala kosa kata dalam otaknya di saat ia harus mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan. Yang tinggal dalam pikirannya hanya permohonan kepada Tuhan untuk mencabut ungkapan negatif yang sempat terlintas saat perjalanan pulang barusan.

Ah … air matanya rupanya sudah mulai curi start untuk mengungkapkannya. Tubuhnya juga sudah bergetar, euforia kini semakin meluap-luap mengalahkan rasa ketakpercayaannya saat ini.

Saat ini, Ruby hanya bisa menangis terharu.

Dan saat itu juga, semua yang ada di kerumunan itu ingin ia peluk seerat-eratnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Barulah saat ini Ruby dapat merasakan anugerah Tuhan untuknya di hari ulang tahunnya.

Pesta kecil-kecilan itu sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu. Memang suasananya tidak begitu ramai, tetapi terasa syahdu. Tawa canda yang begitu bising itu seakan tersamarkan oleh euforia dan suka cita di baliknya, sehingga mampu membuat Ruby membuang segala amarahnya yang sempat menguasainya. Apalagi mendapati ayahnya yang notabene _strict_ itu rupanya cukup mudah berbaur dengan beberapa seniornya (terutama Red dan Green).

Malam yang begitu tenang semakin menguasai dunia, mencoba membuat para manusia untuk dikuasai para peri penabur kantuk yang kasatmata. Hanya saja, dua insan di antaranya masih berjaga untuk menikmati kekuasaan malam.

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu, Sapph?" tanya Ruby (yang kini hanya mengenakan sehelai kaus putih pendek dan celana olahraga hitam bergaris merah) seraya membentangkan selimutnya agar dapat menyelimuti dirinya dan sosok lain yang merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah izin ke Papa untuk menginap di rumahmu," jawab Sapphire seraya membetulkan posisi tidurnya. "Lagipula … kau pikir menyenangkan apa, belajar mati-matian sambil memikirkanmu?! Bahkan kau jarang sekali menghubungiku, padahal kita sudah berjanji untuk saling menghubungi!"

Pemuda beriris merah ini hanya tersipu, apalagi saat gadis di depannya itu terus menerus mencubiti kedua pipinya; sebuah kebiasaan terbaru dalam hubungan mereka. "Aaa, maaf, latihan-latihan yang kujalani melelahkan semua, tahu! Aku tak sempat menghubungimu karena sudah keburu tidur setelah pu—Aww!"

Cubitan yang terasa menyakitkan itu terhenti, digantikan dengan ekspresi Sapphire yang merengut. Membuat pemuda yang menampilkan dua biratan di keningnya itu langsung mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, kupikir kau benar-benar tidak bisa pulang …" ucap Ruby berbisik seraya mengelus kepala yang berhiaskan helaian coklat dalam dekapannya. Sepasang iris biru berbinar itu hanya dapat menatap wajah pemuda _raven_ di depannya, kedua tangannya perlahan terarah ke kedua pipi pemuda di depannya, lalu mengarahkannya untuk sebuah kecupan lembut nan menenangkan pada bibir mereka.

Kedua pasang mata berbeda itu kini saling berpandangan, dekapan yang mereka jalanin pun semakin erat, seakan tak merelakan salah satu dari mereka pergi.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar!"

Tahu-tahu, Ruby malah beranjak bangun dari posisinya, membuat Sapphire bertanya-tanya atas motivasinya _mengacaukan_ suasana romantis mereka. Barulah kemudian gadis _brunette_ bergelar _Conqueror_ ini mendapatkan jawabannya saat melihat pasangannya kembali lagi sembari membawa sebuah buku berkover coklat yang terlihat tak begitu besar.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya kepada sang pemuda yang kembali menikmati kehangatan selimut bersamanya dan memasang posisi tiarap untuk membuka buku tersebut, membuat gadis bertaring kecil ini memutuskan untuk mengikuti posisinya.

"Album foto tentang kita berdua," jawab Ruby sembari bertopang dagu, "dan aku sengaja mengumpulkan foto-foto kita, dari sewaktu kita kecil," lanjutnya berbisik sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Sapphire yang segera merona, tak lupa bulatan biru yang membulat begitu cepatnya. Membuat pemuda beriris merah itu hanya tertawa tertahan sembari mengamati perubahan ekspresinya.

"Mau ikut bernostalgia bersamaku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note**

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY,_ BABANG ROOOB~! WHAY DIRIMU MAKIN MEMESONA, SAIA KAN MAKIN KEPINCUT SAMA SITUUUU~ :''3

Daaan kenapa diksinya semakin taq mengenakkan, bikin ane kepikiran makalah tugas aaaa :'')

—ahem, abaikan.

Sengaja ngambil tema 'pulang' buat fanfik ini, soalnya kepikiran gini. Mau sebenci apapun sama keluarga kalian sendiri tapi barangkali, ada sebersit keinginan kalian untuk pulang ke rumah, ke kampung halaman kalian. _Call me old-fashioned_ , tapi meskipun ane sebel sama keluarga ane sendiri, kadang selama di asrama pun masih kangen sama rumah, tapi apadaya tugas makalah dan acara suka bikin syusah pulang :''') /malahcurcol

Akhir kata, silakan luncurkan komentar/kritik/saran lewat kotak _review_ fanfik ini~


End file.
